NÃO Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Mimione Grangeira sai correndo pelada pela sessão reservada em busca do Kama Sutra perdido até que Snape, o çímbulu scekçoaol, a pega de jeito ao bom e velho estilo Matrix. A autora DIZ que aconteceu algo no expresso de Hog. Descubra pra gente.


**Título Original: Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts**

**Autora: Any Santana**

**(L.A.: Para tudo, deixa eu me preparar. *pega seu kit especial pra ripagem*(kit especial: cd the fame monster deluxe+Ray ban vermelho pirata+suco de caju))**

**Munda: Deixei uma notinha no final de novo. Os leitores ávidos compartilharão da minha ira.  
><strong>

Aos que me acompanharam na ultima**(L.A.: Credo, soou como se estivessem acompanhando o processo de reciclagem do lixo...)** jornada.. deixo o inicio**(L.A.:...E todos os acentos pra trás, enfiados no cu da minha cachorrinha Bellinha...)(Vovó: Autobiografia da carreira de puta? Merda, isso virou moda, né?)** de mais um devaneio meu..**(L.A.: Até o ponto foi pro cu da cachorra... Trágico.)(Vovó: Aproveita e deixa o cachimbo que você usou para mim, vou precisar estar de mente aberta pra ler isto.)** espero que apreciem mais uma historia desse casal simplesmente fascinante!**(L.A.: Er... não. Nunca. Never. Jamais em nome de Javé.)(Vovó: Um casal que incita os trashers de plantão!)**

Any Santana**(L.A.: Aposto 5 reais que ela é fã do Luan Santana. Alguém mais aposta?)(Vovó: Eu aposto que vou precisar de dorgas e um saco de papel para ler esta fic até o fim!)**

* * *

><p>* Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts *<strong>(L.A.: POLÊMICA, PRODUÇÃO! -n)(Vovó: E os leitores dizem: UEBA! –not)<strong>

Mais uma corrida veloz**(L.A.: Nãããããããão fale isso. *come biscoito feito pela Vovó Gagá.*)(Vovó: Corrida veloz? Vou te dar um murro com o meu pé(?) pra você ver o quanto é gostoso!)** sobre o longo**(L.A.: Olha o que diz. Não transforme 15cm em 17cm. –q)** caminho de trilho;**(L.A.: WTF?)(Vovó: 'Longo caminho de trilho'? Por que não colocou 'percurso'? Sacaneou, Any...)** mais um ano que se iniciava; resoluções que se modificavam;**(L.A.: Acharam o Wallie! VIVA PRODUÇÃO! ACHARAM!)(#Vovó não está dando atenção a fic#)** corações que despertavam;**(Vovó: E as putas que viravam astronautas... –q)** olhos que começavam a finalmente ver**(Vovó: E eu aqui pensando que eles estavam ouvindo! Como sou burra!)** e entender o que se via.**(L.A.: Olhinho retardado, hein...)(Vovó: Aproveita a ocasião e vá enfiar o dedo em um olho. Melhor do que ficar escrevendo merda na internet.)**

A cerca de vinte anos,**(Vovó: PORRA! Tem um 'h' ali, sabia?)** estavam nesse jogo de gato e rato.**(L.A.: Tom e Jerry. Só pensei nisso.)(Vovó: Eu só pensei em Comichão e Coçadinha.)** Desde que ela chegara em Hogwarts, a mais de 18 anos atrás, quando ele, Severo Snape, tratou de infernizá-la sempre que podia.**(L.A.: Tadinha dessa mulher homossexual... –q)(Vovó: Não estou entendendo merda nenhuma. Alguém está?)** Ás vezes, até mais, deixando-a com lágrimas nos olhos**(Vovó: "...e com cera nos ouvidos... Nem sempre ele deixava catarro no nariz ou micoses nos dedos dos pés...")** e o coração transbordando de ira.**(L.A.: Ira tem gosto de canja de galinha da vovó Gaguinha. Putz, rimou. Deleta, produção, deleta.)(Vovó: O teu coração vai transbordar sangue aórtico se depender de mim. #pega o facão#)**

Muitas verdades vieram a tona,**(L.A.: E não veio o que mais precisava! Cadê o acento? Seus lindos.)(Vovó: Sabe o que veio à tona? A baleia da tua avó, sua personagem que eu não sei quem é! Autora, defina quem participa dos diálogos, por favor!)** muitos segredos revelados**(Vovó: Alguém do corpo docente possui um acervo de vídeos pornôs gay? Porque, né?)**; muitas máscaras retiradas.**(L.A.: Ai, não fala em máscara... que medo...)(Vovó: "...e com elas, muitos hímens e lingeries comestíveis. Foi uma suruba inesquecível no Grande Comedouro..." #VdF Quotes)**

Para muitos, Severo Snape sempre fora e sempre será um**(Vovó; "...boiola inrrustido, que queria dar a bunda, a todo custo, para qualquer um que aguentasse mais de 3 horas seguidas de sexo...)** seguidor das trevas,**(L.A.: Falei sim.)** e tal afirmação tomava mais veracidade conforme os anos passavam e ele continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que nos anos de guerra, se não, pior.**(L.A.: Tá bom. O Snape ficou revoltado porque o Voldemort trocou a minhoquinha dele pela Nagini.)(Vovó: QUE FRASE GIGANTE. #Cai da cadeira#)**

Já Hermione Granger, tida como heroína de guerra e vista por muitos no mundo bruxo como uma sem sorte ao perder seu futuro noivo, Ronald Weasley,**(Vovó: Eu acho que o mundo bruxo deveria se preocupar com coisas mais interessantes do que a periquita carente da Hermione...)** justamente no dia e na própria festa de noivado,**(L.A.: Se fudeu, Mione.)(Vovó: Mas vá ser sem sorte assim lá no inferno, viu? Tá pior do que eu, e olha que isso é bem difícil.)** na Toca, durante um ataque inesperado de alguns comensais da morte que estavam sendo procurados pelo Ministério.**(L.A.: Quanta vírgula... Deu até tontura.)(Vovó: Cadê o plot? #vai pegar a lupa para tentar encontra-lo#)**

Quase dez anos após o acontecido, Hermione continuava sendo apenas Hermione Jane Granger.**(L.A.: "Mas queria ser Carlão!")(#Vovó dormiu#)** Dedicava-se a pesquisas de poções enfeitiçadas**(Vovó: REDUNDÂNCIA DO CARALHO!)**; ocupava a cadeira de transfiguração em Hogwarts.**(L.A.: Uma cadeira que muda. Aloka, nem sabia que tinha.)(Vovó: A cadeira é no estilo Polly Pronta num Click? Porque, né?)** Vivia consumida pelo **(Vovó: "...pó e pelo álcool...")**trabalho e por suas pesquisas. Não mais que um ano após trágico fim de Rony,**(Vovó: E a coesão deve estar rebolando em alguma esquina, porque ela não deu ascaras nesta fic até agora!)** ela já não tinha mais clima para continuar**(Vovó: Cadê o anjo azul? Agora que a patente já era, vai ficar baratinho e não tem mais desculpa, Mionão! #Vovó também é cultura)** se lamentando e muito menos perder tempo com os muitos**(Vovó: "...dildos que ela deixava embaixo da cama. Ela queria um pênis de verdade!")** convites que recebia, de diversos admiradores.**(L.A.: Senta, quica e rebola, Cláudia.)** Convites que perduravam até hoje e que era um dos principais motivos para que o mestre de poções continuasse infernizando-a diariamente.**(L.A.: Snape não morreu no final do 7º livro: detalhe importante. –n)(Vovó: Essa autora deve ser fã da Ginny M. F. E. G. A. E. R. T. .F.U.C.K. Potter, só pode. [mano, odeio tanto esta autora que quase me esqueço da BrunyUrie])**

...

- Quantos hoje Granger? **(Vovó: Estamos falando dos vocativos negligenciados?)**– Snape perguntou sarcasticamente após uma coruja depositar um**(Vovó: "...pouco de merda na palha de aço da Hermione...")** pequeno malote de cartas no colo de Hermione,**(Vovó: Na boa, ele podia ter caído na cara dela.)** que em resposta lançou um olhar a "La Snape"**(Vovó: Comofas aqui.)**, levantou-se da mesa saiu**(Vovó: Ela estava sentada na mesa? MATRIX!)**, sem ao menos tocar no café da manhã. – "Vitória sobre Granger!" – Snape pensou e sorriu discretamente.**(L.A.: Snape, morre de novo.)**

...

Insuportavelmente inconveniente**(Vovó: Mente de quatro na calçada, sua chata!)**, era como ela definia Snape nos últimos anos.**(Vovó: E eu pensando que o adjetivo para ele seria tesudo exótico...)** Ele tinha uma facilidade em irritá-la com o menor dos comentários.**(Vovó: Isso é falta, manolo!)** Muitas vezes sentia uma vontade imensa de esbofeteá-lo,**(L.A.: Avada Kedavra existe, ok?)(Vovó: Sempre rola aquela cutucada com a varinha. Por que não tenta a sorte, Hermione?)** sentia que só o agredindo fisicamente**(Vovó: SURRA DE BUNDA!)** conseguiria se livrar da frustração e irritação que ele causava em si**(Vovó: SURRA DE BUNDA! #2)**. Mas desde um pequeno**(Vovó: ...pinto?)** incidente na sessão reservada**(Vovó: Pinto pequeno e sessão reservada, tudo a ver!)** da biblioteca de Hogwarts**(Vovó: "... High School..." #traumatizada#)**, que dizia a si mesma que odiava e sempre odiaria Severo Snape.**(Vovó: E de quebra você me odeia, né? Por que, pra postar este treco, devia saber que seria ripada por alguns desocupados!)**

...

O verão já se aproximava,**(Vovó: "...final de novembro e você ainda não sabia se gostava de mim!(8)" #Sabedoria do Happy Rock)** assim como o termino do ano letivo. A noite estava abafada e quente..**(Vovó: #cospe um ponto final na frase para completar as reticências# Aposto que vai rolar um mergulho sem roupas no Lago Negro. INOVA, PORRA!)** sua mente estava inquieta, ficava repassando formulas e mais formulas**(L.A.: Deus é mais... *atira nas palavras sem acento*)(Vovó: E engolindo os acentos sem misericórdia!)** das poções que estava pesquisando. Chegou num impasse...**(Vovó: "...pra quem eu vou dar esta noite?")** já havia pesquisado em diversos livros, mas o erro persistia.**(Vovó: Burra! Neste ritmo você vai ter um infarto no coração! –q)** Sabia que bastava ir falar com Snape e ele saberia apontar o erro, assim como dar a solução.**(L.A.: Vão rolar coisas obscenas. Tirem as crianças e os tarados da sala.)(Vovó: Apontar o erro e dar a solução? Ô, Munda, como eu posso não ver maldade em uma coisa destas?)** Mas especialmente naquele dia, ele a irritara mais do que tudo.

Frustrada e convencendo-se de que depois, com calma e paciência, iria**(Vovó: "Fazer o pinto do Snape subir, o que não seria uma tarefa fácil...")** refazer toda a sua pesquisa e não iria recorrer a Severo Snape, jogou seu robe**(L.A.: Se mata com um pau de mangueira, caralho!)(Vovó: Li 'rola'.) **por cima de sua camisola e**(Vovó: "...seu traje básico de puta...")** foi rumo a biblioteca buscar um**(Vovó: "...freguês excêntrico que procuravam um...")** livro que distraísse sua mente do trabalho**(Vovó: "...com as mais diversas posições.")**. A biblioteca já estava fechada a muito tempo, mas, sendo ela professora,**(Vovó: "...não precisava de permissão para pegar o Kama Sutra bruxo na sessão reservada...")** não se aplicava os horários para os alunos. Caminhou a esmo pela biblioteca, ate se ver parada a entrada da sessão reservada...**(Vovó: Porra, acertei de novo!)** guardou sua varinha no bolso**(Vovó: Mionão ruleiando no transexualismo!)** do robe e se arrependeu no instante em que sentiu uma presença atrás de si.**(L.A.: Adivinha quem é!)(Vovó: Foi aquela enconchada federal! Aposto que é o Snapuxo. #Clichê de Trash)**

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Granger, Granger.. **(Vovó: A pergunta que não quer calar: Quem está sentando em cima das reticências e esmagando o último ponto?) **- ela sentiu-se ainda mais tensa ao ouvir a voz de barítono atrás de si.**(Vovó: O que eu posso comentar primeiro? 1-"sentiu-se"? tem que conjugar isso aí direito; 2- "Ouvir a voz"? Sinceramente, não sei porque ainda me surpreendo com as trashers; 3- VOZ DE BARÍTONO? O SNAPE? Tire o cachimbo da boca quando for escrever, autora.) ** – nunca está satisfeita, não é mesmo? O que pretende? Achar uma poção para que possa enfeitiãr**(L.A: Whaaaaaat?)(#Vovó está procurando o significados desta palavra no guia dos aborígenes australianos#)** e enviar aos seus admiradores? Ou...

Ela virou tão rapidamente, mas o reflexo dele foi maior..**(Vovó: Autora, pare de miséria e acerte as reticências!)** e conseguiu segura-la pelo pulso antes que a mão dela atingisse seu rosto. Ele pode ver a raiva cintilando nos olhos dela.**(Vovó: Shine, bee!)**

- Com raiva, Granger?**(L.A: Não, magina, seu tarado demoníaco com chifres de morango com cauda de gozo de vampiro! –q)(Vovó: Não, são só gases!)** – disse detendo agora o outro braço dela, ainda no ar, antes que batesse em seu peito desta vez. – Saiba que agredir fisicamente um colega de trabalho feito uma trouxa é contra o regulamento da escola!**(#Vovó foi pro Munda's#)**– ele disse ferino e com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Hermione tentava controlar a raiva que ia dominando-a.**(L.A.: Estava subindo pelas ceroulas e invadindo as intimidades...)(#Vovó capotou de rir#)** sua vontade era de estrangular Snape com as próprias mãos e fazê-lo engolir tudo que dissera.**(Vovó: E engolir outra coisa maior, diga-se de passagem.)** E movida por sua raiva, começou a se debater para se soltar das mãos dele.

- Me solte, seu...**(Vovó: "féladapulta!")** – conseguiu livrar sua mão esquerda, mas Snape foi mais ágil e dessa vez prendeu-a firmemente com sua mão, contra a porta da sessão reservada.**(L.A.: Na porta, na porta! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Buceta buceta buceta buceta Brasil!)(Vovó: Snape é um garoto avassalador? Hum, dandado!)**

- Isso Granger!**(#Vovó está arrepiando no alcoolismo para não reclamar sobre a falta do vocativo#)** Já estava na hora de mostrar um pouco dessa tal coragem Grifinória! Termine o que dizia, seu, o quê?**(L.A.: Ahhh, buceta buceta...)(Vovó: "Zé pequeno!")** – prendeu-a com seu corpo contra a porta, ela tentava se livrar das mãos dele mais uma vez.**(Vovó: Você ainda não me convenceu com este papo de estupro.)** – Vamos Granger, deixe de fazer pirraça..**(L.A. completa: "...e me deixe te mostrar o quanto você pode gemer... espere aí, meu comprimido azul caiu... pronto! Onde estávamos?")** – prendeu as mãos dela sobre o próprio corpo dela,**(Vovó: Mas como assim? Os membros dela são destacáveis do tronco? MANO...)** que estava agora, completamente prensado contra a porta da sessão reservada.**(Vovó: Essa porta deve ser realmente importante, já foi citada umas trocentas vezes!)** Hermione arfava, tanto pela raiva, quanto pela presença masculina imposta de Severo Snape.**(L.A.: DO SNAPE? BOA PIADA! HEAUEHAUEHAUEHAUHEAHEA *cai da cadeira*) (Vovó: Presença masculina e Snape em uma mesma frase. Preciso dizer que temos um problema, Houston? #se veste com um vestido de festa junina, pega uma bazuca e corre atrás da coerência#)**

O nó de seu robe se desfizera, deixando à mostra seu colo que subia e descia rapidamente.**(L.A.: Tem que colocar silicone nisso aí, Mionão!)(Vovó: Como diria o Nerd: Poim poim poim bum! #ripagem em conjunto, NBRIP)** Seu ventre se agitou**(#Vovó imaginou a Hermione fazendo a dança do ventre e não gostou nada disso#)** quando viu os olhos de Snape descaradamente descerem e fitarem seus seios parcialmente expostos.**(L.A.: Quem mandou sair de robe? Problema seu agora. Relaxa e goza.)(Vovó: Só Deus sabe o quanto ele deve estar com nojo.)**

- Interessante Granger...**(#Vovó está correndo em volta de uma estátua de JK enquanto canta o hino do Iraque de trás para frente, enrolada em um lençol todo escrito com os dizeres "vocativo, porra!"#)(Vovó 2: 'Interessante Granger' é uma marca de calcinhas comestíveis sabor cupuaçu e açaí. Mafalda também é cultura.)** – ela deu um impulso com seu corpo para frente,**(Vovó: Na fúria da dança da ameba. –qqq)** na tentativa de afastar Snape, mas ele revidou jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela,**(Vovó: Tá bom, e quem vai me explicar esta dança à La Matrix?)** o que resultou uma sonora batida na porta, uma maior união de seus corpos e um gemido abafado dela.**(Vovó: A Lei da Ação e Reação foi baseada nesta cena. Palmas pra eles! –not) (Vovó 2: Alguém entendeu a sequência lógica dos movimentos nesta porra louca? Eu, não.)** Sucumbindo ao desejo Granger?**(L.A.:Desejo Granger seria um desejo por livros e estudar feito louco?Aloka,os nerds tem desejo, Granger!)** – Snape sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto mudava a posição de suas pernas, posicionando uma entre as dela.**(Vovó: O Kama sutra é FAKE perto da ousadia do Snape!)**

Não havia como esconder o que ele estava causando em si.**(Vovó: E neste momento, a única coisa que eu posso formular é um "Hã?")** Ela tinha certeza que ele sentia o calor que desprendia dela..**(#Vovó está procurando a reticência desaparecida em um bueiro#)** e nesse momento, surreal embora real,**(L.A. cuspiu o suco de caju)(Vovó: Autora, você sabe o que significa a palavra 'surreal'? Parece que não! Vou te explicar: Ela quer dizer algo fora do comum, da normalidade, da realidade. Agora, tome no cu para alegria geral dos leitores.)** assumiu para si mesma o que queria, o que desejava. E sim, ela queria e desejava Severo Snape.**(L.A.: Gente, quê isso. Quem tem tara pelo Snape tem probleminha... Argh, lembrei da Snape Çedussaun...)(Vovó: Fics que tenha os Marotos, SS/ algum outro ser vivente e DH/HP simplesmente tiram a minha vontade de viver.)**

**Munda: Tava só revisando, mas preciso comentar: O QUE ACONTECEU NO EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS, CARALHO? A Grangeira deu pro Snape NA SESSÃO RESERVADA, PORRA! Releia a sua fic, autora!  
><strong>

**L.A. foi comprar Born This Way na 25 de março.**

**Vovó Mafalda está sentada no telhado, crente de que entrou no Mundo do Mário. É lógico que roubou o cachimbo da Munda antes de ir para lá.**


End file.
